Dr. Brad Sonya
'''Dr. Brad Sonya' is one of the supporting characters of Desperate Schoolboys. A counsellor working at Wiksteria High, Dr. Sonya is assigned to give Joe Hadland therapy sessions following the young man's troubled time spent with his father and his angry outbursts at school. Dr. Sonya does his best to help Joe, and the latter eventually opens up to him and is thankful for his assistance... until he finds that the shrink is keeping pictures of half-naked children in his office. 'Biography' 'Early Life' Brad Sonya had been attracted to young children for as long as he could remember. He swore he would never act on it, and he never did, but he still felt guilty and so he became a counsellor to help struggling souls, as a spiritual insurance. He thought that his self-control would be enough to keep his secret hidden forever. ("It Just Never Ends") 'Season 1 Dr. Sonya gives Joe Hadland therapy, after he breaks a classroom blackboard in anger. Joe refuses the therapy and later tries to cancel his sessions. Dr. Brad however makes the sessions compulsory, saying that he wants to uncover the stem of Joe's anger. ("Pilot") Dr. Sonya and Joe continue their sessions. Brad asks about Joe's father, curious as to why Joe has never mentioned him. Joe informs him that his dad has passes away, then leaves. ("Conscious Decisions") Joe becomes excluded from the group and goes to Dr. Sonya for help, who tells him to talk to his friend and work over the issue. ("Partners in Crime") Joe and Dr. Sonya continue their sessions. ("Papa Said") Joe goes to Dr. Sonya and seems completely neautral, however, James reveals that he's now more terrified than ever. ("All for the Best") Joe goes to see Dr. Sonya who is forced to call security due to Joe's suspension, Joe is taken away but climbs back over the fence when he sees Ben. He walks to class with his friend and they notice a fire having started in the school. Ben goes to escape, however, Joe tells him that he saw Dr. Sonya lock his door and that he thinks he might be trapped. Joe and Ben make it to the office and knock the door in with a fire hydrant, Joe goes into the smoke and emerges with Brad, having saved his life. ("Burning Bridges") Joe helps Dr. Sonya move out of his burned up office and is intrigued by a locked toolbox, however, Sonya tells him to ignore it. ("You Meddling Kids") Joe tells Dr. Sonya of the events with his father and he appears completely happy and neutral, but this time, it is genuine. Sonya tells him that this is his final mandatory lesson and so Joe requests non-mandatory ones, Dr. Sonya obliges. Joe later goes to leave Sonya a note and comes across his secret toolbox, he sees inside it and discovers pictures of half-naked little boys, implying Sonya's a pedophile. Brad walks in and sees the box's padlock on the table, knowing that Joe has seen something. He instinctively locks the door and Joe grows worried. ("The Truth Comes Out, Part 2") Season 2' After finding out Dr. Sonya is a pedophile, Joe is still locked in the shrink's office. He promises that he didn't see anything and Dr. Sonya lets him go, but knowing Joe was lying. After school vacation, Joe is chased down by Dr. Sonya, who wonders why the former missed his session, Joe says that he no longer has interest in receiving therapy from Dr. Sonya. Later, Joe is approached by the therapist in the hallway who demands to know what he saw. Joe admits that he saw the toolbox full of pictures and vows to expose Dr. Sonya. That night, he is seen printing posters stating that the therapist is a pedophile. ("Forever Reforming") Soon, Joe posts these posters all over school, and Dr. Sonya sees them. ("Sorrow is Forgiven, Not Forgotten") At school, Dr. Sonya sees some of Joe's posters pinned around and calls Annie, telling her that Joe's sanity is unstable. When at the party, Joe is met by Dr. Sonya who tells him that he needs to be taken to Wiksteria Meadows Mental Health Institution, per Annie's request. Joe is forcefully driven away. ("Boo!") Joe is visited by Dr. Sonya in the clinic, who wants to check up on him, and reveals that a patient who escaped long ago was Liz. ("King of the Castle") Dr. Reynolds calls Dr. Sonya, telling him that Joe escaped, much to the former's dismay. Joe later approaches Ben and tells him that Liz was a patient in the clinic, however, Ben refuses to believe him, and Joe next visits Dr. Sonya in his office. Joe makes Dr. Sonya admit to his pedophilia before revealing that he got the conversation on tape, via Brian. They report Sonya to the police, however, a policemen tells Joe that the shrink has fled. ("It Just Never Ends") Annie leaves town for a weekend away with Brian, leaving Joe home alone. He goes to Josh's house, but when he returns, he bumps into a girl who falls over and hurts her leg, Silvia. He offers to take her home to treat her leg but they are met by Dr. Sonya who knocks them both out and kidnaps them. ("A Spot of Bother") Joe and Silvia are seen tied up at Dr. Sonya's house, who blames Joe for ruining his life and career. Dr. Sonya asks Joe if he feels guilty for what he did, and Joe reveals that he doe snot. Silvia continues to remain oblivious as to what's going on, but Dr. Sonya does not much care, telling Joe that he would like him to prove his innocence. ("Who You Really Are, Part 1") Dr. Sonya continues to explain that he'd like Joe to admit that he planted the pictures he found and forged evidence due to his "condition", but Joe refuses. When Dr. Sonya goes to make himself a snack, Silvia uses a match from the table to burn through the rope binding her hands. She manages to become free, and frees Joe, who knocks Dr. Sonya out with his chair and ties him up. When Brad comes to, Joe grabs a knife and prepares to kill him, however, Silvia stops him. Joe then tells her to call the police and tells Brad that he believes he will never hurt a child, but that people will never believe he's good unless he shows them. Dr. Sonya thanks his former patient. ("Who You Really Are, Part 2") Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Joe's family Category:Season 5 Characters